A Box
by purpledragon6
Summary: The entire Young Justice and Roy wake up in a box. Try explaining that one to Batman.


**A/N: For those who don't know, due to my OCD I've been going around and updating and revamping my fanfictions. Well, at least my older ones ^^ That includes this one.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback:<em>**

_Wally shook his head upon waking and blinked his tired eyes a few times, only to find that he could not see anything in front or around him. If took him a few moments to let that settle in, and a few extra seconds before he felt an odd pressure on his head. In an attempt to figure out what it was, he reached up a hand and touched what felt to be a Mary-Jane shoe, followed by a startled yelp from who he assumed was Megan, who was currently standing on his head. He also assumed that all around them was four walls._

_"What the!" He gasped out, "When did this happen!?"_

_"I think we're in a box." An all to familiar voice said from below him._

_"Robin? Is that you?" A voice, that obviously belonged to Artemis, called from above._

_"Yeah." The voice, now Robin, answered with a grunt. "Its me. So is it just us and the girls Wally?"_

_"I'm pretty sure. And I think Megan's on me and you're under me, Rob." Wally said just for the sake of saying it._

_"Oh, I was wondering who I was standing on." Artemis mumbled, adding in a near quiet apology to her alien friend._

_"This box reminds me of my pod." A male, obviously Superboy, said from below Robin._

_"Wait! whose talking!" Another male's voice growled out just below Superboy._

_"Roy, its just superboy." Aqualad said calmly, his voice coming from above Artemis._

_"Wait! Roy, your here to?" Wally exclaimed suddenly in a mix of joy and terror._

_"Where are we exactly?" Megan cut in suddenly._

_"A box, like I said!" Robin snapped, beginning to grow annoyed with everything._

_"I think she means where the box is at!" Artemis shot back in her annoyed tone of voice._

_"This is weird." Wally said simply, tapping on the wall once. _

_"Wait, everyone lean to the left." Robin called, suddenly throwing all of his weight at the wall._

_Everyone followed his lead and shifted their weight to the left. The box leaned and eventually fell on its side, but did not open. Now of the members were tossed about in uncomfortable positions in the now short box and were trying to get themselves in order._

_"Any other ideas!" Wally yelped, kicking who he assumed to be Robin in the head lightly._

_"OW! That was me, moron!" Roy called suddenly, slapping the nearest person which ended up being Superboy. "I'm not even sorry by the way!"_

_"When we get out of this box, I'm gonna kick your ass!" The clone yelled, then started punching the walls of the box. _

_"You wanna start something boy-scout!?" With this, everyone tried to get as far away from the two as possible._

_During this, Robin popped out his small blade from his gauntlet and began to carefully slice a hole in the box's side. Finally, he had one big enough that his small form would be able to slip out of easily. Desperate for freedom, the little bird leap out of the small hole he had created, and he laughed when he saw where they really where._

_"Hey guys!" He called, walking over to the lip of the box and opening it. "Look where we are!"_

_The team all scrambled out of the box and looked around at their surroundings. They where at the Cave this whole time! A couple of grumpy mutters came in response to this discovery, as they all began to wonder how they got into that box in the first place. None of them noticed that a short distance away, Black Carnary stood snickering in the doorway._

**_End Flashback:_**

* * *

><p>"And thats why we couldn't make it to practice today." Robin finished his story with a smile.<p>

Batman stared at him and rubbed his head. What started as a simple question of 'why did you miss practice?' had suddenly spiraled into a rather stupid fairytale and a whole new field of questions, such as 'How high are you?', 'How much did they pay you?' and more importantly 'Who do you think you're trying to fool?'. Well, instead of asking this question, Batman went for the one with the easiest answer.

"You mean to tell me; that you missed practice because you, Miss. Martian, Superboy, Kid flash, Kaldur, Artemis AND Speed- Red Arrow were trapped in a box?" He grumbled lowly.

"Thats right." With that, Batman put a hand to the little bird's forehead.

"A fever... Thats whats making you come up with this crazy story." He sighed, relieved that it wasn't because he failed as a parent. "Go lay down in the med-bay, your excused from missions and training this week."

And with that the dark knight left the room quickly in the direction of the Zetatubes. The moment he left, Kid Flash rushed into the room and tackled the little bird to the ground. He looked a touch nervous as he looked down at the little bird.

"Did he buy it?" He asked, almost excited sounding.

"No." Robin said simply, pushing his friend off and dusting himself off.

"So, I take it we're not off the hook?" Kid-Flash asked, watching his friend walk right passed him.

"I am but the rest of you aren't." Robin answered walking down to the med-bay.

"I told you we should've gone with the 'evil pizza guy' story." Wally groaned, quickly running after the boy-wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Dick and Wally stood in the middle of the cave, camera in hand. Wally was dressed as Robin and Robin was dressed as... A pizza guy. After putting the camera on the table, they assumed positions for a fake fight and within five minutes, they were back in their usual clothes and waiting for the Zetatube to announce the Dark Knight, which it did shortly after.

"BATMAN!" Wally called as he raced through the halls of the watch tower, in his hands was a tape.

The dark knight turned towards him and he stepped back just in time for Wally to come to a screeching halt in front of him. He was panting heavily, and was shakily offering the tape to Batman as he attempted to reclaim his breath.

"What is it Kid flash?" Batman asked in a semi-growl.

"W-we have proof! As to why we missed practice!" Kid flash said in between pants, straightening up a little bit as Batman took the tape from him, looked at it and then put it into the a halo-player and hit play.

* * *

><p><em>Wally: Here I go, Robin, on my way to training. For it is February. The seventh. The day for training, that is! Here I go.<em>

_*Robin suddenly enters on scene. He is holding a box of what looks to be pizza and wearing is wearing a T-shirt with a pepperoni pizza taped to it. He is also wearing a fake mustache and is looking down at obvious writing on his hand*_

_Robin: *fake Italian accent* I have brought your pizza! Because I am a pizza delivery guy. It is also February. The Seventh. The day for pizza!_

_Wally: How could you have possibly found us? This is the cave. The hidden hide out of the non-side-kicks team, the Young Justice and their handsome leader. Kid Flash._

_Robin: *makes a face at that comment and mouths something but keeps going* Behold! I am not your average pizza guy! *Takes off fake pizza suddenly and tosses it aside* I am an evil Pizza Delivery guy. Who has found you here, in the cave. Because your Idiot leader, Kid Flash. Has told me of your location. Because he is an idiot._

_Wally: Oh no you have fooled me! I could not possible fight you unfortunately! For I am Robin! And can not even lift a butterfly! *rushes out of room and comes back dressed as Kid Flash* But I Kid Flash! Can defeat you! For I am not Robin, who is a total weakling!_

_Robin: Oh yeah! *slaps Wally hard on the face with the pizza box* You need back up now Kid idiot!_

_*The scene cuts suddenly to a sock puppet show of all the Young Justice members. Megan puppet is throwing balls of yarn and Superboy and AquaLad are throwing themselves onto the Pizza guy. This goes on for a while and ends with the Artemis doll ripping the sock pizza guy off Wally's hand* _

_Robin's voice from off screen: I'll be back! But first, don't forget your pizza! *throws a box over the sock puppets*_

* * *

><p>"And that's how we got trapped in that box." Wally said proudly as Batman ejected the tape.<p>

Batman turned to them and placed a hand on both their foreheads, then bashed their heads together.

"You both have fevers. You are dismissed from missions for the next few days." He mumbled, handing them back the tape and then walking away.

Robin smiled as he and kid flash rushed from the room. They had a few sick days, a video camera, Dick's laptop and a youtube account. They had filming to do!


End file.
